


The CReaMy Glitter GLUE

by Chikabxy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: CURSED FIC, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabxy/pseuds/Chikabxy
Summary: Glitter and glue up their asses.





	The CReaMy Glitter GLUE

The doctor loved glitter. She loved it so much that she bought a shit ton of glitter and glue. 

The doctor had walked into the empty TARDIS and walked into the library expecting Yaz to be there. Yaz was sitting there her back turned to the door completely naked and fingering her gaping asshole with some chipotle sauce as lubricant.   
The doctor stopped at the door and dropped her bag at the door. Yaz turned around and smiled.  
The doctor ripped her clothes off and picked up some glue rubbing it on her nipples until there was a thick layer, then getting a tub of glitter and dippd her nipps.

Yaz then stood up and picked up the glue, putting the nub up her own open pussy and held it with her pussy muscles as she walked over to the doctor. The doctor squeezed the pot up Yaz pussy and them took it out to squeeze up some her ass too. Then she licked the nozzle and squeezed some in her mouth then finding the doctors and baby birding the glue to her as the doctor got glitter and poured it into her two open holes.

The doctor then pulled her ass open with her fingers and bent over for Yaz, as she poured glue all over her back and asshole, the doctor nutted and came as she did.

They then collided and Yaz grabbed the chipotle sauce and poured it on the floor fingering the doctor at the same time. She threw thirteen on the floor and got a tub of glitter shoving the whole thing up the doctors ass. The doctor clenched her ass making the tub of glitter explode and seep out into the glue. It had gone so far up her ass that she coughed and a mix of glue and glitter came out of her mouth and she licked some glue onto Yaz erect nubby nips.

Then she got a can of spray paint with glitter in it and nutted as she turned around and saw the doctor licking her own clit. She then ran over to the doctor pussy first and jumped on her nutting again.  
Yaz lifted off of her girlfriends face and sprayed a cock in-between the doctors tits and then sprayed some into her own mouth. Yaz then squatted down pissing a bit and dispensed glitter she was storing in her ass all over the doctors face.

The doctor then got the can of spray paint and shoved it up Yaz’ ass. And it got lost in her asshole so the doctor reached her arms up and felt around trying to find it while pouring more glitter into the floor.  
They found the chipotle sauce when the doctor retrieved the spray paint can and used some more to make the sauce slide even moister and slimy, then using it and going ass first into the wall and covering it in glitter, some glue going up her nose. The doctor then used the sauce slide and slid over to Yaz and latched on to her asshole and shoved the top of her head in it while pissing and nutting.

Finally they grabbed their double shlong and sat on it starting to feel the burn of the toxic glue and the glitter between their teeth.


End file.
